Chapter 25
Chapter 25 is the twenty-fifth chapter of Oresama Teacher. Cover Page Saeki Takaomi and his younger self on two halves of the page. Short Summary Long Summary After knocking out all of the gang members, Takaomi runs away from the police, while carrying Kurosaki Mafuyu. They come across the two servants that they saved, who ask them to come into their car to go to somewhere safer. They arrive at a large mansion decorated with fine arts. While Mafuyu is looking around, Takaomi 'gathers information' by wooing the maids. When Mafuyu finds him, she punches him, but he tells her that the girls there are very hot. He then asks Mafuyu what she feels like doing when a hot woman comes walking by, but she yells that she doesn't care about his love life. A servant then calls on the two to one of the rooms where they wait for the mistress. Takaomi and Mafuyu discuss what the mistress would look and be like. Marika, the mistress, then appears, but belittles them. However, Mafuyu still respects her just as much as before for being a mistress. Marika tells them that she would grant them anything they would like for saving her servants, but Takaomi starts up a fight by saying that she has no manners and should simply say 'thank you'. Mafuyu gets excited at the idea of a posh girl scolding another, and cheers them on during the fight. Suddenly, Mori appears and shoves a blanket over Marika, similar to the way a hamster is calmed down. Marika jumps out of the blanket, annoyed, but realizes who she was speaking to. She then blushes and sends him away quickly. Mafuyu comments on how the mistress must hate Mori. One of the servants arrive with a piece of paper for Mori's itinerary for his trip to England with Marika's father. Marikia becomes enraged, and runs away with the servants, Takaomi, and Mafuyu chasing after her. They find her up a tree. The servants and the guests wait underneath the tree with food, saying that they were trying to lure her down with sweets. Mafuyu asks the servants why Marika cares so much about Mori if she hates him, but the servants yell that Marika actually loves him. Embarrassed, Marika herself throws various items at the servants from the tree. Later, Marika joins the others below the tree. She tells them the story of how she first met Mori, but messed it up by asking him to be more formal with her. She mentions that she really wants to know what Mori is thinking. At night, Takaomi thinks back to the time he went to the hospital to visit somebody with a parasol. They say that he shouldn't become a teacher because of them, and tells Takaomi to forget him if they die. Takaomi visits the mistress with an offer to help her gain the love from Mori that she has for him. Characters * Kurosaki Mafuyu * Saeki Takaomi * Marika * Mori * Takaomi's Grandfather (flashback) Category:Chapters